Gina B
by Smudged
Summary: Think of a word that rhymes with Witch. Thats what Ginny is in this story and It is pointless too.


Ginny da bi-atch.  
  
I don't own any of this. It is a typical Ginny was sorted into Slytherin blah blah blah story.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ginny was Bitch. Ginny was cranky and nobody crossed her path. She dressed in black thigh high leather lace up boots with 5-inch heels. Every boy at Hogwarts knew not to get kick by those boots coz they HURT! She wore black knee-length skirts with splits up too just below her hipbone. She wore black guys shirts that she tied up just below her tits. That is Virginia Weasley, who prefers to be called Gina or else she will kick you with those boots.  
  
To the first day of the first yr. A.k.a. The sorting.  
  
Weasley, Virginia  
  
Well well, another little Weasley, I know. Lets put you with your brothers.  
  
If you do that I will burn you and then feed you to Professor McGonagall. Put me in Slytherin you pathetic piece of fabric.  
  
Eep. Slytherin it is  
  
That certainly shut up the Gryffindorks incessantly shrill screaming.  
  
Ron stood up "Ginny! This must be."  
  
"MY NAME IS GINA SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WHINY SIDEKICK"  
  
And the Slytherin table started to clap as she sat down  
  
The morning after- The howler.  
  
Virginia Weasley! How dare you get sorted into Slytherin! I demand you go tell Dumbledore to.  
  
Virginia suck a bowl over it and all that could be heard was Blhansmsdndgjasdladjlkfdsgs as the voice was effectively drowned out.  
  
Virginia stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Potion class-  
  
"Hmm, seems a Weasley has found its way to the snakes lair"  
  
"Shut up Snape"  
  
Having never before being talked to like that before by a student, Snape shut up and started to teach looking kind of shocked.  
  
The run in with Ronald-  
  
"Ginny! Why are you in Slytherin with all those."  
  
Gina tuned out but after about 5mins, she got sick of it so she kicked him in the balls. She loved those shoes  
  
Breakfast the next day - Another Howler  
  
Virginia did you kick you brother in the balls?  
  
The whole Slytherin table burst into laughter  
  
If you don't apologize you will not have a home here young lady  
  
Once again bowl over the Howler. Gina stood up on the Slytherin table,  
  
"As I have been kicked out of home, does anyone have a place I could stay during the holidays?"  
  
"Gina" Malfoy drawled "As Ronald is still having his balls retrieved, I will do Slytherin a favor and offer you my humble abode. The look on the Weasels face is worth it"  
  
"Thank you Draco"  
  
The Next day - Another Howler  
  
Whats this I hear about you living at Draco Malfoys house? You come home right  
  
"Incendio" And the letter was gone  
  
Virginia walked over to the Dream Teams table.  
  
"Tell that Muggle Lover to stop sending me howlers"  
  
And for good measure, She kicked him in the balls again.  
  
That Christmas- At Malfoy Manor  
  
"Well, Ms Weasley, Nice to finally meet you"  
  
"You too sir"  
  
"Draco has told me so much about your dealings with the dream team. I am quite proud of you"  
  
"Thank you Sir"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to change your last name? I would imagine being having the Weasley name attached when you are nothing like them a bit embarrassing"  
  
"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir"  
  
"Would you like to be a Malfoy my dear?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Please, call me Father. Draco, come meet your sister. Gina Malfoy"  
  
Back at school an another Howler (A/N- I am gonna Avada Kedavra that woman myself soon)  
  
What this I hear about you being named a Malfoy  
  
Ronald fainted, and was later pronounced dead.  
  
Damn Gina thought Now I can't kick him in the nuts anymore  
  
Gina ignored the howler and walked out of the Great Hall  
  
6yrs later  
  
"Do you Gina Malfoy, swear to this Dark Mark through richer and poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part"  
  
"I do but this is a Fucking wedding Lord Moldy Wart"  
  
Another breakfast at Hogwarts- (You Guessed it) Another Howler  
  
What's this I hear about you becoming a Death Eater  
  
Oh that is fucking it! Gina apparated to the Burrow  
  
Avada Kedavra at Mr. And Mrs.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Percy. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were already Death Eaters. Gina grabbed Harry and apparated to Lord Moldy Wart  
  
"Here. You can eat his brains. Can I take over the world now??"  
  
So Lord Moldy Wart ate Potter's Brains (if he had any) and she took his place as the evil Dark Ruler of the entire world! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
I don't own any of this. It's just a weird shit flick I pulled out whilst waiting for the Muses to come back from torturing cockroaches so I can finish the chapter of another story and then go watch the little mermaid like all good sooner to be rulers of the world. And if any of you think this flick is serious. Get help now you freak. 


End file.
